magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Magical Girls (Season One)
Magical Girls is an episodic roleplay about a group of teenage girls who are given magical powers by an ancient spirit. The first season premiered on April 23, 2015 and concluded August 17, 2016, following many setbacks and various hiatuses. A holiday special premiered on December 19th, 2016. Synopsis 50,000 years ago the evil sorceress Hecate was captured and imprisoned on earth for grave crimes she had committed, the lifeforces of her closest advisers and generals were used to seal her away. The Guardian Spirit, Aasim, was tasked with staying on earth in the chance that she was awakened. In the present day, an ancient alien named Rajani, one of the tribal guardian warriors tasked with defending Hecate, discovered her tomb and began resurrect several of her generals, they vowed to work together to revive the sorceress. As the generals awakened, Aasim was revived. In his desperation, he used the elementalist crystals to find and gather 5 human girls to transform and fight Rajani and the generals before they could complete their plan and revive the sorceress. After the first 5 crystals were bonded, the girls fought various monsters created by the generals as they attempted to steal back the crystals. After successfully stealing 4 of the 5 crystals, the final two Guardians were revealed and Hecate was partially revived by possessing Avvar's body. The seven Guardians began working together to stop Hecate and her generals once and for all. Rowan, the Black Guardian, learned of a way to overload the crystal's energy and began an experiment that accidentally unleashed the Titans. This was the final step to revive Hecate, who was now fully awakened and physically free of her prison. Hecate attacked the town and sucked the Guardians and Aasim into the Vortex, once inside the girls fought and destroyed her generals before finally taking Hecate out, once and for all. Characters : ''Main article: Episode Count '' Magical Girls Allies *The Guardian, Aasim *Lailalla Civilians *Tatum Act *Margot Hartily *Leah Hartily *Anthony Wallender *Aria *Leon *Ty Broadbeck *Sonya Martin *Will Villains *The Sorceress, Hecate *Rajani *Serpens *Oculos *Avvar *Monsters Arsenal *Elementalist Crystals: Source of their powers, used by the girls to transform into their Magical Girl counterparts. *Heart Wands: The girl's basic weapons, each can be used in battle as a blunt weapon. Each girl's wand also has certain magical abilities including healing magic or a basic attack aligned with it's element. (ie. Hurricane blast for Pink, Water blast for Blue, etc.) *Special Weapons: Each girl has an individualized, personal weapon. **Lightning Klaive **Icicle Daggers **Storm Bow **Fists of Gaia **Fira Saber **Dawnstar, Sword and Shield **Duskstar, Staff Episodes #Act 1 - April 23, 2015 #Act 2 - April 27, 2015 #Act 3 - April 30, 2015 #Act 4 - May 6, 2015 #Act 5 - May 12, 2015 #Act 6 - May 31, 2015 #Act 7 - June 11, 2015 #Act 8 - June 26, 2015 #Act 9 - September 4, 2015 #Act 10 - October 5, 2015 #Act 11 - October 7, 2015 #Act 12 - March 7, 2016 #Act 13 - March 10, 2016 #Act 14 - March 12, 2016 #Act 15 - March 24, 2016 #Act 16 - April 4, 2016 #Act 17 - May 30, 2016 #Act 18 - May 31, 2016 #Act 19 - June 3, 2016 #Act 20 - June 9, 2016 #Act 21 - June 13, 2016 #Act 22 - July 3, 2016 #Act 23 - July 21, 2016 #Act 24 - July 27, 2016 #Act 25 - August 10, 2016 #Act 26 - August 16, 2016 #Act 27 - August 17, 2016 #Act 28 - Christmas - December 19, 2016 Category:RP Pages Category:Series